Carnival of rust
by Bella0410
Summary: 16 years old Ciel Phantomhive is being haunted by a nightmare. Again. When he wakes up, there's a burning desire within his body, mind and soul. And there's a certain person he desires... M for mature content(language, sex scenes) in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

First of all sorry for my bad English. It is not my native language so there probably is a whopping number of mistakes in the text. Please write in comments what is wrong and what is right. It will help me to learn new things. :)

I didn't know how to entitle the story so I used the name of a song by Poets of the fall. It was kind of inspiration for me to write this fanfic.

I have two more chapters to translate and I guess I will publish them soon. Mature content appears in the last of them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Darkness. Sparkling, rapidly flooding darkness sliding through his sinful thoughts. Absorbing every fear and hope. Piercing the skin. Wandering through the whole body with its rough tentacles.

A weak moan. When is it going to end?

It's so stuffy there. So terribly stuffy!

This darkness is haunting him. Resounding in the deepest nooks of his soul.

With every breath he's absorbing this painful darkness. Letting it crystalize in his lungs and mix with his own blood.

He's cloaked with icy-cold black smoke.

Scream.

He will never escape. His body has stiffened. He cannot even feel his fingertips.

He cannot feel anything.

Only the blackness getting heavier and heavier, crushing his chests. Making him cry.

He's out of breath. He needs to escape. How? It's overwhelming him. Smothering him. Killing him! But even so... He feels that this is how it shoul be. He should belong to this darkness. Absorb it. Let it soak him in.

He's fighting with this thought, refusing it.

He cannot breathe. This is how it ends... This is the end.

Ciel Phantomhive is rapidly sitting on his bed, drawing a breath with a loud whistle. His left palm grasping the neck. His heart palpitating as if it tried to break out of his chest. Sweaty drops dancing on his forehead. That's fine... The most important is that he's again in his own body.

Gasping heavily he's looking around the room sunk into darkness, as if he was looking for the hidden tentacles. But the shadows aren't hiding anyone's presence. He's all alone.

He's closing his eyes and falling on the pillows. It was only just a bad dream. Another nightmare. He's smiling bitterly. Why didn't he get use to it? He's been tyrranized by nightmares for past six years. Though once they were different... Former he was seeing those days time and time again. Pain. Tears. Bars. People's whispers. Blades. Wounds. Loneliness. Not a long time ago these memories started to fade. They were still inside of him but somehow muted. Hidden in the furthest corners of his mind. Pushed out by something new. Something scary. The darkness. Awareness of the darkness which lasts by his side. Incessantly. And some time ago it started bringing closer to him. Started surrounding him and penetrating his mind with every passing day. It scares him. Same as the prospect of spending the eternity inside the beast's bowels. So why does he think of it all the time? Why does he tremble thinking of the darkness wandering under his skin? And why does he smother the moan when the darkness slightly touches him in reality? When it unites with him while taking the order.

He's snorting scornfully. Unity! Unity with a filthy demon.

Absurdity! It seems he's lost his mind! That's all because of this insomniac fever!

Why is there still so stuffy? He's turning over, pulling aside crumpled sheets.

He's waiting patiently till this strange state pases. Fear. Excitement. Blood buzzing in veins. Pressure down his stomach. Premonition that something very important will happen in a while. And awareness of the darkness, bigger and more engulfing than ever.

He's raising his head up to look around restlessnessly.

Emptiness.

Why the hell is there so terribly stuffy?

He's jumping onto the floor with fury. He's walking to the nearest window, pulling heavy curtains and becoming motionless when seeing his reflection in the pane. Stamp in his right eye is burning more than usually. That's why he's feeling like he was in flames...

He's closing his eyes and leaning forehead against the pane.  
Keep calm... The heart's again beating like a drum. What the hell is happening? He's known this state. Lately he's experienced it more frequently. But he's never plunged in it so deeply. He's got a hunch that this time it will not pass. Shit... What's wrong with it? What's wrong with the contract?

Heat... He's tearing the shirt on his chests with a nervous move and flying into a rage. He can no longer take it! He will suffocate!

He's opening the window widely. A cold breeze carrying rain drops. A moment of complete silence. The outside world's slept in silence under the watchful moon's stare.

Throaty moan. It doesn't help... He's still burning inside!

He's running madnessly to the next window, drawing back the curtains and letting freezing breeze inside the bedroom. He's repeating this action two more times, gasping as if he was caught again with the claws of this horrible darkness. As if it was choking him and trying to devour. Trying to penetrate completely and blow him up. As if he wanted it!

He's trembling. Cannot keep the balance. He's burying his nails in the wooden window frame. Rain drops again upon his face. The darkness is wreathing around his limbs. The cold breeze. A bitter taste on his tongue. The shadow... It's everywhere around him. Inside of him. He can feel it inside...  
What should he do now? He's lost his mind... A burning desire... Desire of what? Desire of who?  
Tears of desperation flowing upon his cheeks. He has to summon him... No, it's a madness! He doesn't know... He doesn't know why but he just has to...

Thrill. Spasm. He's falling on his knees.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

_Come feed the rain_  
_Cos I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust_

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review. I will appreciate every comment. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm finally uploading the second chapter. Though it was written long ago, I had no time to publish it.  
Thanks to my Beta reader, **CarnivorousRaven**, this one is gramatically better than the previous one.  
Once again - thank you for help, Karasu! :)

* * *

There was a strange, unpleasant, itchy feeling at the end of his tongue. What do they call it? Anger, irritation, annoyance? Certainly, Sebastian Michaelis was annoyed. He had spent a few hours looking for reasons of this untypical, for a demon, state. But his searches were absolutely fruitless.

Well, it couldn't be all about the brand new crockpot set which had been broken in the morning by Mey-Rin, nor about the bushes of Bocchan's favorite white roses, blasted by Finnian. He supposed that the reason wasn't Bard's kitchen experiments and completely charred tiling, as well. In the end, he had overcome all those little problems, and the rest of the day had proceeded according to the schedule.

He hung up his butler tail-coat back to the wardrobe and had a seat at his rustic wooden desk, in order to read the new cookbook given to him by Agni. Sebastian really didn't think that typically spicy Hindu dishes would suit Bocchan's taste, but it might help him learn something new. No one knows what the future holds. Only thanks to Sebastian's relentless readiness for unpredicted events he could still be one hell of butler.

He knitted his brows with consternation. Something was wrong. As if the temperature of the room had suddenly grown. He took off his tie and rolled up sleeves. Had he overdone with heating? Strange...

After opening the book he suddenly felt somehow dizzy. He pressed his fingers to the temples. What was that?

Unexpectedly he smelled in the air the sweetest, the most beautiful smell he had ever felt. Hundreds of flower species put in a huge bunch cloaking a juicy secret. Unusual fruit flavored with bittersweet

destiny seeds. This mixture of good and evil – sugar and bitterness, calm and ecstasy – watered his mouth.

Only one thing could have smelled like this – as if it had combined all of the world's miracles under the bitter coat of revenge. This endless wonder owing its life only to him – his Bocchan's soul.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, thinking about this one-off valuable human's shred hidden inside of an useless body shell. If only he could reach it, entwine it, trammel it and never let go. If he could slave it and absorb it slowly, savor it. Wander inside of it, look for the most interesting pieces on a weak goblin of the humanity. How he desired to comb this tiny soul's abyss, caress its flaws and hold its sins in his arms like they were his lovers.

That was enough. His mind came to the surface of reality. The moment would come soon. Patience, the bigger the hunger, the better the meal. He smirked a little.  
Meanwhile, he should check what had happened to the Earl, and why his soul had let out this beautiful scent so suddenly.

He stood up and froze immediately, looking in surprise at his bare hands. The stamp was lightning as bright as never before, sending waves of heat up his arm.  
Sebastian slightly parted his lips, understanding what had just happened – the contract's strengthening.

Regardless of who the human and the demon are, the deal between them gets stronger day by day and bring them closer to one another. It's some kind of human soul's preparation to the total annihilation. Humans begin to realize that it's ineluctable and in the end becomes ready to unite with his demon.  
These puzzling creatures need some time to understand consequences of their own choices. It was quite funny for Sebastian to look upon their faces when the moment was coming. Most of his victims apprehended that shortly they were going to be deprived of their immortal souls. But some of them were fully aware of what they had done, and when the contract was fulfilled, it was somehow enjoyable for them to be destroyed. He didn't meet many humans who reacted like this, but their awareness, preparedness, and will made their souls even tastier. And then, if Ciel Phantomhive had just accepted that one day he would become in unity with his demon, his delectable soul would be...

"SEBASTIAN!"

The demon opened his eyes wider. If he had a heart, it would probably would be beating in a frenzied state. He had never expected this moment would come.

An ominous smile appeared on his face.

With no hesitation he ran out of his room to help his Young Master.

* * *

_Yeah, feed the rain_  
_'Cos without your love my life ain't nothing, but this carnival of rust_


	3. Chapter 3

It was terribly cold in the bedroom. Heavy curtains were fluttering with the wind like the sinking ship's sails. Ciel Phantomhive was kneeling on the wooden floor wetted with the rain drops.

His tiny body was trembling and shivering with his head bent and hidden between skinny shoulders. He was breathing heavily, sobbing from time to time.

Sebastian quickly closed the windows and kneeled next to his master.

"What's going on, Bocchan?"

The silence spread around the room and then unexpectedly boy bursted out laughing histerically. He raised his head slowly with a sweet smile painted on his face.

"Well, I don't know, Sebastian." His voice was filled with composure. "I counted on you to tell me."

A little fist caught Sebastian's shirt, forcing him to lean forward.

Ciel brushed away dark hair from his face, revealing the eye with the burning stamp.

Yell:  
"What have you done to me, you bastard?!"

Sebastian knitted his brows with surprise. He hadn't expected the sign to burn so lightly...

"I don't know what are you talking about, Master" he answered coldly.

"Stop fooling around! You know very well what's hapening with me. From the very beginning you knew it would happen. It's your fault!"

An awful smirk appeared on demon's face.

"My fault? Well, it's not me who made a contract to a beast, not caring about the consequences. Didn't you know that one day I would possess you completely? Didn't you know that the power of our deal would slip into your mind? That certain desire would..."

"SHUT UP!"  
Boy slapped Sebastian's face with an angry scream. The fury sparked in the air awakening the wild facination and a strange excitement.

Feeling the atmosphere was getting heavier and heavier, Ciel got up rapidly and made few steps towards his large, canopy bed. Suddenly he felt dizzy and swayed a little, leaning his head on a carven bed column. He knew there was no other way to get rid of this woozy feeling.

"Help me" he whispered desperately.

These two words had almost stuck in his throat. Begging for mercy that infernal carcass was such an abasement. He heard a silent whisper near to his ear:  
"I'm afraid you wouldn't like the only way I can appease your hmm... desire without breaching a contract."

Demon's answer sent a thrill down Ciel's neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I suppose you know very well, what I mean. You worked out some questions, drew conclusions. You may not like it, but you're aware of one thing – you want me. In every. Possible. Way." Sharp teeth dabbed Ciel's ear lobe.  
Ciel clamped his fingers tighter around the wooden column. He hissed angrily:  
"Liar."

"You're right, Master. There's one liar in this bedroom. His name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive and he's hopelessly trying to hide his own lust." - Long, agile fingers wandered under boy's shirt and lazily coiled around his erection. - "He doesn't realise that it won't bring him any profit, only a long, painful irritation." - Hand started to move slowly and boy's body tensed, unable to react. - "Let us be as close one to another as only two men can be" – Demon's hips pulled against boy's bottom, causing a stifled moan. - "That's it, Bocchan. Throw away your pride's manacle and let us become one."

Demon's words met a silent approval. Another moan was let out, when his hand started to move faster and faster.

"Yes." - unclear growl.

"Excuse me, Bocchan?"  
"Hell, yes! Let's do it."

Sebastian quickly turned over the boy and facing him, threw his trembling body on the bed. Ciel glowered his demon with a growl of irritation.

"Too much pride, Young Master."

Ciel's face immediately brushed.

"Fuck you."  
A silent laugher. Sebastian spread Ciel's legs apart and kneeled between his thighs, with a wide, perfidious smile on his face.

"Well, I was to fuck someone else, but if my Bocchan wishes..."

"Stop it! Do what you have to do and finish it at last! It's an order!"

Earl felt a sudden warmth ignited in his eye, sending a sparkling shiver down his spine.

Sebastian smiled slightly, feeling some strange energy binding their burning bodies.

"Yes, my Lord" he answered, tearing a white shirt off his Master's body.

Boy let out a silent scream, not ready for such a quick proceeding.

Demon's narrow lips suddenly hit the teenager's mouth, and his long-fingered hands started to wander along boy's fragile body.

The light collided with the darkness, filling the heavy air with a huge amount of boiling desire.

Ciel's trembling fingers unbuckled Sebastian's shirt buttons and could finally touch his pale torso and slight muscles' hills. He would have never admitted, but he had needed it for a long time.

When tiny hands reached the fly, the demon ended their kiss with a little laugh and got rid of his trousers with one, fast move. His lips started a sweet walk down Earl's jaw, then leaving small hickeys on teenager's neck, to finally end up biting hard nipples, with his hand moving along boy's penis.

Moan.

Ciel could feel the darknes encircling his body. And that was utterly physical sensation. That was what he had been waiting for. That was the reason of his sleepless nights.

Demon's kisses were slowly climbimg down boy's chest and stomach. Hot tongue reaching the member.

Unbashed desire. Ciel grabbed his fingers into Sebastian's hair, impulsively pushing his hips. He closed his eyes, feeling he was about to come. Numberless spaces of shadow were swirling around him like the orbits of hell. And he was burning with his ravenous beast, sensing its desires and uniting with them. He wanted to give in completely, hating himself for such a weakness.

A thin thread of conciousness broke fiercely. Ciel submerged in his bliss, not caring about his gestures and words.

Sebastian swallowed the cum, removing penis from his mouth and smiling slighly, feeling as his Master's hands mightly pulled his hair.  
"Ahh... what a motherfucker... fuck you, you devil, you... bastard! Bastard!"

"What a sophisticated word choice, Young Master. Considering that you're an Earl - isn't it a bit inappropriate?"

Sparks of confusion, covered with disgust, lightened boy's misty eyes.

A silent hiss:  
"Get out of my face."

"As you wish." The demon answered and, all of a sudden, rolled the boy to his stomach.

White spots of surprise danced before Ciel's eyes as he rapidly caught his breath.

"What are you doing?"

"I haven't finished yet" – a passionate whisper reached Ciel's ear.  
"Get off of me!" - he tried to lift up on his trembling elbows, but the stronger man pinioned his body against the bed.

"You ordered me to unite with you. We were to be as close to each other as two men can be, remember? That was just the beginning. Lift up your hips."  
"No way..."  
"Just the opposite."  
A strong arm encircled Ciel's body, forcing him to kneel. The boy leant on bed column, trying to keep the balance.

"Bastard..."

Hot, violent kisses on boy's pale neck. Hands wandering through his torso.

"Relax. It's going to hurt."

Ciel felt hard demon's penis between his buttocks. He started to breath heavily, knowing what would happen in a while.  
Sebastian put his hand upon Ciel's damp lips.

"Bite me when I enter. My blood will help you ease off the pain."  
"What?"  
"I was made for you. Our bodies are matched perfectly. And our blood is something that binds us. It's like a drug."

Demon slowly entered his Master whose teeth clamp painfully on his hand.

Damn, burning pain. Ciel bit his beast's skin. With eyes full of tears he suppressed a cry. Thick liquid erupted under his tongue – demon's blood. Firstly he wanted to spit it out and push away Sebastian's hand, but the blood's taste somehow aroused him. He recognized something familiar in it – a sin. He drank like it was ambrosia. His pain disappeared, replaced by joy, as Sebastian's penis penetrated him deeper and deeper.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, gradually speeding up. The boy had tasted him. _Wonderful. _He snuggled his face into a pale neck smelling a sweet scent of soul. He was so close he could almost taste it...

Ciel was surrounded by a choking, beautiful shadow, filling his interior with pain and bliss. Sticky liquid was still filling up his mouth. He almost forgot what it was. He forgot everything – the place, the time, the people. His memory emptied as his soul was dancing among soft, black feathers.

Demon smiled hearing his Master's moans, knowing the boy was currently somewhere else, in a different world. He was thrusting faster and faster, licking the pulsing neck's skin. _I must possess him. Now. _He submerged his fangs into the hottest place. Sweetness gushed straight into his mouth. The world suddenly collapsed, faded away. He could see nothing but this beautiful soul wrapped up with his raven feathers, flowing through void, heading toward its doom – the gates of hell. He could feel it, pervade it for the first time. They were so close to each other... So close...

He could hardly hear boy's ecstasy cries, like they were resounding from beyond a heavy curtain.

They came together unified with blood.

_I have never desired this precious soul as hard as now._

The darkness' scrim lifted up slowly. Ciel could only hear flap of raven's wings somewhere in the distance. He fell down on his bed completely exhausted. He had been waiting for so long for those dark fantasies to come true.

He licked his lips grimed with blood.

"Sebastian?" - a weak moan.  
"My Lord?"  
An oblong face appeared before his eyes but he it seemed a bit blurry.

"That desire... Is it going to repeat in the future?"  
"I'm afraid it is."

"Fine." A moment of silence. "What are you waiting for? Get out of here." Ciel closed his eyes and turned to his other side.

That darkness was beautiful. A horrible, wonderful darkness of his butler. Something inside of him enjoyed the thought that one day he would become a part of that hideous dark.

Sebastian covered his Bocchan with quilt and came back to his room, not trying to hide a smile of satisfaction. He finally had tasted that soul and became convinced that it was worth of those stupid games, and self-denials, worth of his abasement. Delightful bittersweet soul, which belonged to him only. And he belonged to it...


End file.
